


Qué lástima

by GreyofSonshine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyofSonshine/pseuds/GreyofSonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lopez didn't know how he was always convinced to agree to these parties, considering the fact that "no." was the same in both English and Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué lástima

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna post this here but ppl liked it on tumblr so why the fuck not

Lopez fucking hated parties  
They were too loud, lasted too long, and were filled with too many people that he didn't know and didn't want to know. After the party was over, he would be the one to clean everything. Simmons would get caught up cleaning one section again and again, Donut would decide that the new year was the perfect time to redecorate and leave to get new decorations, and Grif. Lopez didn't feel he had to say anymore about Grif. He didn't know how he was always convinced to agree to these things, considering the fact that "no." was the same in both English and Spanish. It was enough to make him consider actually speaking English and telling his roommates to fuck off in a language they'd understand. But Lopez was a stubborn man, and he'd be damned if he broke for something as meaningless as a party. (He had only spoken English to his roommates once before, when he had walked in on Donut crying after a conversation with his dad. That was not the time for Lopez to be an asshole.)  
So here he was, sitting on the couch in his crowded living room, nursing his first bottle of beer a few minutes before midnight, wishing he had gone to bed hours ago. He had tried, but Donut had dragged him out of his room saying that he " _had_ to stay up till at least midnight, Lopez! It's tradition!!"  
Donut was walking up to him now, a ridiculous grin on his face and sway to his hips that said that this was a successful party. (Every party was a successful mess to Lopez, so he wasn't sure what the actual criteria was). Donut plopped down next to him with a giggle, clearly determined to make Lopez's night even more miserable than it already was.  
"Heeeeey Lopez!"  
"¿Hay un camino puedo eludir esta conversación?" [Is there a way I can avoid this conversation?]  
"I knooow, isn't the party great so far?"  
"Parece que no," [Apparently not,] Lopez sighed as he took another sip of his beer. It was really gross beer. Donut continued to talk about how great the party was, how great the guests were, how great he was. Lopez looked at the clock. A little less than 2 minutes until midnight. Until he can go the fuck to sleep. He tuned back into Donut to catch the tail end of what he was sure was a harrowing story.  
"And it was so hard to get them together! But don't worry Lopez, they're definitely gonna get their New Years kiss." He looked at Lopez with a satisfied grin, proud of whatever poor couple he had managed to set up. Probably Grif and Simmons  
"Gracias por Dios, estaba a empezando a preocuparse." [Thank God, I was starting to worry.]  
"Well, matchmaker Donut was on the case! There's no way those two won't be together by tomorrow!" If Donut was talking about Grif and Simmons, then Lopez seriously doubted that. Donut grinned widely at Lopez, then turned to glance at the clock. His expression fell slightly, and he looked at Lopez with a smile. One of his real smiles, not the big, flashy ones he usually wore. One that was small and pulled at the corner of his eyes and had just a hint of sadness. One that made Lopez's heart flutter and stomach drop and- _no_ , Lopez was a cold hearted machine he did not have a crush on this idiot, there was no way. Shut up.  
"You know what's funny, Lopez?"  
"No." [No.]  
"I've spent all this time trying to make sure that other people get their kisses, I never even tried to get my kiss!"  
"Qué lástima." [What a shame.]  
"You're right Lopez, it is a shame."  
"Me entiendes cuando quieres entenderme." [You understand me when you want to understand me.]  
"I used to think about it when I was little. I'd find the perfect girl, and we'd kiss at the stroke of midnight, and it'd be romantic and sweet and," Donut glanced sadly at the clock, " _perfect_ , y'know?"  
Goddammit.  
"Only I guess it wouldn't be a girl, right?"  
God. Dammit.  
Donut looked back at him with his too wide smile, showing too many teeth. "Oh well! There's always next year, right?"  
Right. He had next year. And all the years after that. Let him have next year. Don't do something incredibly stupid just because a cute guy made sad eyes at you.  
Lopez looked at the clock. 30 seconds left. He hoped Donut would go somewhere else for the countdown, somewhere more exciting, but he settled back on the couch, planning to stay. Lopez considered getting up, but that would be even more awkward. 15 seconds.  
Donut's voice raised high above the rest during the countdown, though Lopez wondered if that was because they were next to each other. Or because he was so focused on him. 5 seconds.  
Lopez grabbed the shoulder of the blonde, hoping he'd pull away or protest or punch Lopez in the face to prevent him from doing the idiotic thing he was about to do. Donut just turned to him and smiled, finishing up the countdown and cheering with the rest of the party-goers.  
Lopezs grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.  
It wasn't a particularly exciting kiss, just their lips smushed together for a few seconds. Lopez's eyes had fluttered closed, but Donut's were wide open as the kiss ended.  
"There. You got your stupid kiss."  
Donut blinked at him a few times, then a grin spread across his face (Lopez ignored the way his stomach dropped). "Lopez! You didn't have to do that. You're so sweet!"  
"No. Yo solamente hice que porque si serías triste, yo lo necesitaría tratar," [No. I only did that because if you were sad, I would have to deal with it,] Lopez protested to no one. The only person it was really for was himself.  
Donut kept grinning and slowly shook his head, "Soooo sweet. It doesn't really count, though. Because we're not in love with each other. But still..." Donut smiled at him, and it reached his eyes and lit them up brightly and Lopez's heart fluttered and right, no one was in love with anyone here. Definitely not.  
Donut looked around the party contently, and Lopez looked around in disgust. The party hadn't died down at all, if anything picking up from the excitement of the countdown. It did not reflect the way Lopez felt inside.  
Donut perked up suddenly. "Oh!! I should go check on the happy couple," He sprung up, practically skipping away. Lopez almost felt sorry for them. Before he got too far, Donut turned around. "Thanks, Lopez," He said something else as well, but Lopez could barely hear him over the noise. He blew a kiss and continued to skip away.  
Lopez downed the rest of his shitty beer and looked around. No one was paying attention to him, and no one would realize if he snuck off to bed. He got up, placing his empty bottle on the coffee table. Just one more thing to clean tomorrow. He licked his lips as he maneuvered his way through the guests. Donuts lip gloss remained of his lips, and it tasted like bubblegum. Lopez hated bubblegum.  
He was pretty sure it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.  
He reached the door of his room and opened it up, thankful to see no one was inside. He relaxed back on his bed, fully intending to fall asleep the moment he hit the pillow. With the noise of the party and his own thoughts swimming, that didn't happen. Donut swirled through his head, his smile, his eyes, his lips, his words.  
"Because we're not in love with each other." Because Lopez was not in love with Donut. Because that would be the stupidest thing he could possibly be.  
Lopez drifted off to sleep, eventually, dreaming of bubblegum and blond hair and smiles that don't quite reach eyes.  
Qué lástima, indeed.


End file.
